Natsu's scarf
by Sugoibaka04
Summary: After taking a few breaths in and out she turned around sweating profoundly as she started to stutter, "h-hey t-th-ther-e N-at-su nice day were h-ha-ving don't yo-u th-ink?" (Old account) slight nalu and comical


**Hi guys :3 please review if you like! Criticism is allowed and I would love suggestions!**

**ps. I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, I don't own the cover pic either.**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful sunny day in the town of Magnolia and Fairy tail was as rowdy as ever!<p>

On that day Gray and Natsu were happily fighting as always. Erza was eating her strawberry cheese cake at the bar after deciding that since the day was so great she'd let those two idiots have their fun. Gajeel was in the back poking Levy's forehead while she tried to swat him away with a huge blush. Charle finally accepted Happy's fish (she was really hungry) Cana was drinking with Macao and Makorov, ElfMan was talking about being a '**MAN**' with Lisanna and so on.

If you'd ask anyone in the guild how their day was going they would simply say "great!" And give you the biggest smile that you'd think it was contagious.

Yeah, It was just one of of those days.

And Lucy, well her day was going great as well as she was drinking her usual strawberry milkshake.

" Hey Lucy! Today's such a great day don't you think? "

Lucy looked up to see the ever so radiant Mira beaming with happiness.

"Hey Mira! Yup it makes me feel like nothing could go wrong !" She replied with a smile

-chuckles- " yeah, oh Lucy would you mind helping me with something ? I'm uh... really busy , yeah really busy today and I don't think I'll be able to do this by this afternoon"

"Sure ! Wait it depends" The blond squint her eyes with suspicion "this isn't one of your plans to hook me up with Natsu, right?"

" Of course not Lucy I'm saving that for lat-_errgh_ I mean _no, no nothing like that"_

The blond sweat drops before sighing in submission "fine, so what'd you need me to do?"

" thanks so much lucy! Well I have these cloths here that a friend of mine needs cut by 6:00pm today. Some of them have a magic seal so you'd need to use these magical scissors that can cut through anything and I mean **_anything_** to complete the task, think you can do it?"

" yeah sounds easy enough! So what do you have to do today anyways? Um Mira?Mira?" Lucy looked up to her left and her right only to notice that the white haired Mage had already ran off leaving a puff of smoke in her place. "Well then I guess I'll just start then" she grabs the pair of scissors and turns around only to be face with a one hundred foot pile of anime tick mark appears as she realizes she had been tricked by Fairy Tails very own Sweetheart, Mira. '_Whatever_'

As Lucy starts her assigned task, Natsu and Gray had just finished their fight.

If you could say that... In reality Natsu had just kicked Gray right through the roof, god knows how far because Gray almost froze his scarf! And he decided the fight was over on his own accord. But he was proven wrong when Gray jumped right through the Gray sized hole on the roof and re-challenged Natsu. " Sure why not, I guess I can play for a little while, let me just take of my scarf" he sticks his tongue out in a mocking manner. " Whatever Flame Brain, by the time I'm done with you there's gonna be a pyro shaped hole on the roof!" Replied the Ice-Mage as he watched Natsu take off his scarf and walk towards Lucy.

" Yo Luce! what ya doing?"

'Luce' turned around to face her best friend ( she tried hard not to blush at how close they were ;)o or the fact that he swung his arm over her shoulder ) and replied with a fake pout and a hint of sarcasm " Hey Natsu, I'm just having so much fun with the work the 'ever so nice Mira' left me -.-"

But Natsu not really paying attention to the sarcasm replied " oh that's nice, I'm just gonna leave my scarf here with you if that's okay." But before she could reply he had already turned around and proceeded to make his way to Gray.

She didn't even notice when the scarf had fallen in to the pile of cloth.

About an hour later, Lucy was almost finished and seemed to have grabbed the last article for her to cut. A though ran through her head 'Hmm, this one is more scaly than the rest' but she just shrugged it off and proceeded to cut it in half with out even looking down at it. Then she threw it next to her with out a second thought. When she checked to see if there was anything left, she saw that there was nothing and decided to drink her smoothie feeling victorious.

Her little celebration was ruined however by a small shriek that came from Levy's mouth gaining the whole guilds attention, including Mira's who had just walked in.

**"****_Um L-Lucy is t-th-that Natsu's scarf!?"_**

"Hmm oh yeah Levy he left it with me before he went to fight with Gray" she smiled brightly once again feeling victorious.

**_"H-how can you be so ha-happy!"_** Levy stuttered in a hushed tone hoping that Natsu hadn't noticed the conversation. (To bad he had)

"What's wrong Levy it's just a scarf? Oh yeah I guess it is surprising to see him with out it"

She decided to turn around to grave the scarf. However when she did she noticed how instead of being in one piece, it was in two with the scissors shed been using on top of it. Before she even realized what had happened she dropped her strawberry smoothie on the scarf.

When that happened Levy had passed out on the floor and Gajeel proceeded to drag her away from Lucy. Not only that but the rest of the guild also took a step back away from Lucy proclaiming it to be a danger zone.

Apparently even ElfMan and some of the other strong mages had passed out, while others turned a ghostly white and sweat formed on their for the cowards they decided that the floor under the tables needed a nice cleaning.

Even Erza, Laxus and Makorov took a few steps back deciding that they didn't want to die on such a beautiful day.

While that was happening, Lucy cringed in fear as she had only put the scarf in worst condition by staining it pink. She felt even more scared when she felt a negative aura approaching from behind her. After taking a few breaths in and out she turned around sweating profoundly as she started to stutter, "_**h-hey t-th-ther-e N-at-su nice day were h-ha-ving don't yo-u th-ink?"**_

' _she will be missed'_ everyone who was still conscious or not brain dead thought as they looked a the -soon to be dead- Lucy Heartfillia. Even said blond was thinking about were she would be buried, or if there would be anything left of her to be buried for a matter of fact.

However what Natsu did next surprised them all. He started to inhale a huge amount of air ( they all took a step back fearing he might do his fire dragon roar) and then sighed profoundly as he stared into Lucys eyes before walking past her and taking a closer look at the scarf.

'_ she's really gonna get it now_'

She closed her eyes fully expecting him to scream at her or something but when she felt a scaly material in her hands and heard someone say "I'm not gonna hurt ya Luce" she slowly opened them once again to see Natsu walking out of the guild with Happy following shortly after him. No one failed to notice the few (just like one or three) shimmering tears that rolled down his checks as he left.

Everyone could only stare with huge eyes at the two figures walking away before looking at Lucy to check if she was actually still alive or if it was just an illusion. After a good five minutes of shock, and waking up (the people who passed out), Lucy decided to go after Natsu, only to be stopped by a small hand grabbing her skirt.

"Huh" she looked down to see Master Makorov

" Lucy give him some time to think and cool down, I'd probably better if he didn't see you right now. I'm not saying he would hurt you or anything like that but he probably needs some alone time, it's was the scarf that the dragon or well his adoptive father Igneel gave him before disappearing . Anyways he's with Happy so he should be fine." He told her before sighing and grabbing a beer. He was pretty upset because if one of his children was feeling any type of pain he'd feel it too.

Lucy only nodded and decided it was for the best. She went to sit back down at the bar and sulk when an ideas suddenly came to her. Her head snapped up surprising Mira and causing her to drop a cup she was cleaning. And with tearful eyes she grabbed Mira's hand and started to beg. "Oh Mira, please, please, pleeease tell me you have a sowing kit I could borrow?"

" yeah by a matter of fact I do, and no need to ask consider it my way of paying you back, oh by the way have this little bottle, the liquid inside is able to clean any stain right up!"

"Oh thank you so much!" The celestial mage hugged Mira tightly before sprinting out off the guild with what was once a scarf, a sowing kit and a small bottle.

When she got home, she immediately sat down and started working on repairing the scarf. It took her up until at least 3:00am to finish patching up the scarf ( it's made out of dragon scales it's going to be hard to pierce it with a needle) and taking out the stain. When it was 12:00 in the morning she woke up with her face buried in the scarf and proceeded to run to the guild with out even changing her clothes. When she got there she said hi to everyone and started looking for a certain pink haired pyro. She** ALMOST** didn't see him sulking in a dark corner while he was refusing to fight with Gray or Erza. **HE WAS REFUSING A FIGHT WITH ERZA!**

The girl quickly made her way over to her best friend and started apologizing. "Natsu I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I was just so focused on finishing I hadn't noticed that I cut in half your scarf and then I spilled Strawberry milk shake on it! Like c'mon who does that! I'm so,so,so,so sorry Natsu I understand if you won't forgive me! it was from Igneel, but altleast let me-"

" I forgive you Lucy, it's nothing, I'll get over it" Natsu cut Lucy off with dull unfocused eyes as he slumped even further down the wall in a dead like state. But his eyes widened in shock when he felt an all too familiar warmth wrap around his neck. He looked up at lucy as she carefully put his scarf on.

When she was done, Natsu took it off to examine it. After a few seconds passed by he noticed her start to get nervous and decided to stand up and and enveloped her in a tight embrace. And said loudly enough for everyone to hear. " thanks Luce! I was pretty mad about the scarf and then felt as if I died a little inside. But now I'm so happy because of you! And I'm honestly impressed! You fixed it and cleaned it all by yourself, I can't even tell that it was damaged!" Then in a low whisper that only she could hear he quickly added " and it's even better now that it has your scent" he snickered "what'd you do _fall asleep_ on it?" He then walked away and took both Gray and Erza up on their offer to fight.

Lucy couldn't help but stand frozen in place with a blush that could easily rival Erzas hair color. But that moment was suddenly ruined too as Wendy started to ask her questions. "Are you okay Lucy!? What's wrong? You look like your burning up, here let me help you !"

"Wh-what, oh no,no I'm fine Wendy really! See" she smiled widely hoping for the blush to subside. But if she thought her troubles were over, she was completely wrong.

Happy, Mira, and Virgo suddenly appeared behind Lucy's back and with a roll of their tongues proclaimed _**"you likeeeeee hiiiiiiiim!"**_


End file.
